


Репутация

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: В случае Палпатина любое действие (со стороны отца) рождает двойное противодействие.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Репутация

— Вы недооцениваете меня, магистр, — произносит Палпатин, и Плэгас думает: а может, и действительно недооценивает.

Под стать ли такому существу, как этот юноша, быть лишь ширмой для чьего-то плана? Марионетку для владыки ситхов искал его учитель, и то было его представление о подобающем предназначении для человека, обеспечивающего им политическое влияние. Но того хотел Тенебрус, имевший ученика и даже с ним не желавший делить власть — не Плэгас.

А это существо, своей мрачной решимостью словно способное погасить солнце, такое удивительно жестокое, что для страшного преступления ему не нужен был даже толчок, только недвусмысленный намек, что это может сойти с рук, — мог ли он растратить такой ресурс лишь из-за своих амбиций?

Закат уже начал заниматься, и в его лучах голубые глаза Палпатина на секунду кажутся золотыми.

Как будто темная сторона была для Палпатина априорным знанием и оттого служила ему так легко — ментальные щиты были прочными, но Плэгас отлично знал, что он видит. Природа отвечала его гневу, и обвивающие беседку дикие розы как будто увядали — их умирающая красота больше не могла скрывать прячущуюся в них ядовитую змею.

— Как отец объяснил вам запрет со мной общаться? — Палпатин резко поворачивает голову, и мягкие кудри падают с его плеч. Какая обманчивая нежность. — Гордость не позволила бы ему в открытую обвинить меня в шпионаже.

О, Косинга боялся сына не зря — Сила в нем могла бы освободить Палпатина от любых оков, и только страх его самого перед отцом заставлял подавлять естественные, как дыхание, способности.

— Он тактично, насколько это возможно, когда держишь гостя в заложниках, уточнил, что не знает, в чем заключается мой интерес, — отвечает Плэгас, — и что причина моего интереса не повлияла бы на его запрет.

— Тактично, — фыркает Палпатин, — не похоже на отца. Он бы не упустил возможности меня оскорбить.

Взгляд искоса подсказал Плэгасу, что Палпатин был бы только рад подтвердить все подозрения отца, причем подряд и по списку.

— Магистр, — тон голоса Палпатина поменялся, стал мягче, и он повернулся к собеседнику полностью, — нам столько всего нужно обсудить, но боюсь, будет сложно не появиться на глазах у моих надсмотрщиков, не вызвав подозрений.

Им нечего обсуждать, но Плэгас легко может придумать тему для разговоров. Это совершенно точно попытка подобраться к нему ближе и окончательно развеять иллюзию исключительно деловых отношений — достаточно наглая и смелая.

— Думаю, так и есть, — он изображает беспокойство. — Возможно, я смогу встретить тебя в то время, когда никто не станет требовать от тебя отчета?

— Ночью, — Палпатин идет ва-банк, и Плэгас едва удерживается, чтобы не покачать головой, — мы могли бы встретиться прямо здесь, никто не узнает, что вы были тут, — он прищуривается, — и вашу репутацию не подмочит позднее времяпрепровождение в обществе неизвестного юноши.

— Ох, прошу тебя, — отмахивается Плэгас, — моя репутация настолько идеальна, что пора бы ее чем-то подпортить, иначе никто и не поверит.

— Охотничий домик пуст, — продолжает Палпатин, облизнув губы, — и достаточно комфортабелен, чтобы приютить нас двоих.

И если Плэгас согласится на такое предложение, вопиюще неподобающее для гостя, но вполне объяснимое для того, кто ищет близкой связи и повода остаться наедине, это подтвердит подозрения Палпатина. Это тест — Плэгас не уверен, что Палпатин осознает, что в эту игру они играют вдвоем, и взвешивает свой ответ.

Неожиданно для себя он чувствует импульс подыграть. Поощрить желание юноши сделать что угодно, что привело бы отца в ярость, и сохранить это в секрете, как то, в чем он сможет искать злорадное утешение, когда снова почувствует себя запертым.  
Только ли это желание разыграть все карты?

Как бы то ни было, интуиция подсказывает Плэгасу поддаться.

— Я мог бы ожидать там твоего возвращения, — отвечает он, и видит, как горят торжеством глаза Палпатина, — если утром никто не хватится тебя.

— Я уйду с рассветом, — Палпатин встает, заправляя волосы за ухо, — постараюсь не заставить вас ждать моего возвращения слишком долго.

***

Когда Палпатин вернулся в ночи, с застрявшими в волосах листьями и двумя бутылками вина, Плэгас не смог не признать, что его это как минимум развлекало.  
Он никогда не баловался тайными свиданиями — не было ни времени, ни желания, и пусть они не были любовниками, эта встреча с Палпатином напоминала именно это.

Вино было прекрасным, Палпатин — наглым, проверяющим границы того, что дозволено, с каждым глотком все смелее, но Плэгас позволял. Потому что юноша был блистательным — сдерживать такую красоту было преступлением со стороны Косинги. Увянет его молодость, грация сменится закостенелостью, но Сила, пульсирующая в Палпатине, времени не боится. Эта красота будет вечной.

Пока время не раскроет свой главный козырь — и смерть не заберет его.

Но до этого пройдет еще много, много времени.

Разговоры, которые они вели, не имели отношения ни к политическим играм Хего Дамаска, ни к планам Плэгаса. Они пили из бутылок, потому что Палпатин наивно понадеялся на наличие посуды.

Вместе с бутылкой Палпатин и отправился спать на чердак, уступив кровать гостю. Бессмысленно — Плэгас так и не заснул, погруженный в раздумья, перекатывая остатки вина в бутылке. Он так и не опьянел, но понимал, что трезвость его разума не с ним.

И если бы он предложил Палпатину остаться с ним в одной постели, это было бы то, чего он хотел?

Когда темнота, в которой он пребывал, рассеивается, Плэгас вспоминает, что Палпатину, вообще-то, для исполнения своего хулиганского замысла нужно вернуться с восходом солнца. Он отставляет бутылку, на ощупь найдя стол, и медленно встает, разминая затекшие за ночь конечности.

Лестница наверх выглядит очень хлипкой, и Плэгас практически готов попытаться докричаться до спящего, только бы не подниматься. Но, к его удивлению, как бы отчаянно ни скрипели ступеньки, лестница выдерживает, и глазам Плэгаса предстает прекрасное зрелище.

Палпатин раскинулся в одежде на каком-то узком, закрытом чуть ли не мешковиной лежаке, и бутылка, выкатившаяся из расслабленной руки, валяется на полу. Его голова почти свисает с края — и если бы не это безмятежное выражение лица, он был бы похож на очередного пустоголового пьяницу-аристократа.

Но во сне эта нежность и хрупкость как будто становилась настоящей. Контраст поразительный — когда его не выдает холодный взгляд рептилии, Палпатин выглядит почти уязвимым.

И потрясающе спокойным.

Он дышит так медленно, что Плэгасу кажется, что не дышит вовсе.  
Что ж, самое время напомнить себе, ослепленному безграничными возможностями чужой юности, что Сила в Палпатине не существовала сама по себе. Она была частью человека. Очень юного, такого, что вся его жизнь до их встречи по сравнению с жизнью Плэгаса показалась бы незначительной. И если Плэгас захочет, чтобы эта Сила играла на его стороне, ему придется приложить немало труда и терпения.

Потому что это восхитительное чудовище все еще было молодым и обозленным на весь мир аристократом, который ради развлечения и отцовской достады сбегал от наставников к старому мууну с вином в ночи.

— Палпатин, — негромко позвал Плэгас, и тот медленно раскрыл глаза.  
Иллюзия беззащитности тут же развеялась.


End file.
